


Unburied secrets

by Kiriyuko



Series: A Traitorous Loyalist [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Darkness induced character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post Taken King, Post-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Post-Red War (Destiny), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, pre red war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyuko/pseuds/Kiriyuko
Summary: Everyone cheers as they celebrate the time they survived from the fall of Oryx. But Ikora grows worrisome as something was off as the Void stirs. Eris feels the unsteadiness of the darkness.Meanwhile, the Drifter gets a visit from "royalty" and the Awoken are angered.(pretty bad at Summaries)





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what Ikora's ghost name is so I just given her one.

-After the Taken King-

Half the tower celebrated, as the other half kept an eye on the ailing fireteam when they got home from their raid of the Taken king. Ikora watches with content, only to hide her worrisome. Ikora went to her office, looking around she opened one of the drawers, she kept hidden due to Cayde's snooping habit as well as hiding from the Speaker, she opened one of Osiris's journal. Skipping the few pages of his days and studies (a few side notes that Sagira bugged him to write), her worrisome didn't go away and thus read the last journal of his small series. Barely turning the 4th page, a folded piece of paper fell out of the book. Frowning, she picked the folded piece of paper and opened it, in it was a profile which was odd since all profiles are listed in the data base so a hard copy of such was very strange.

Her curiosity rose and read the following.

 

_Name: Cali-4_

_Faction: None_

_Guardian class: hunter_

_Subclasses: none_

_Crucible ranking: none, banned from the Crucible_

_Titles: None_

_Any physical injuries/damages: Yes, many damages and injuries_.  _Managed to completely damage her ghost named Snake-Eyes_

_Any Crimes: destroyed moons, killed 5 guardians, sided with an enemy of the light, betrayed the Vanguard, leaked information to the enemy, hacking into the databases of guardians, carries classified information of the Vanguard, stole cargo shipments, stole weapons and parts, committed fraud to gain access._

_Permanent stays: none_

_Side notes: if seen, kill on sight_

Her ghost Nefitiri emerged and spoke, "You would get in serious trouble looking through Osiris's journals." Ikora sighed and replied in a cool tone, "I know, but I want to look through it. Besides if I hadn't look through this then I would never found this profile." She mentions the profile in hand, folding it up she put it in her pocket and puts the journal away. Getting up, she left her office and went to the archives but awaiting a certain hunter to crawl up next to her. As if on que, Cayde goes up to her, standing right next to her in a failed country accent, "Well hey der purty lady, I ain't seen you 'round these parts." She chuckled slightly and looked at him, "Hello Cayde, let me guess: watching pre-golden age movie?" He stood proudly and said "Yes and I am glad because it was a good movie." She looked at him, "When you mean good you mean cheesy?" If he could pout, he would start pouting, "They are not cheesy." She chuckled then looked through the archives, curiously he asked, "So...whatcha lookin for?" Looking at him, she whispered "Are you good at keeping secrets?" This peeked his interests and scooted closer to her like a child finding a large bag of candy, "Ikora I am so good at keeping secrets, my hunters call me Mr. Vault." "You are good until you show off to Zavala." He made a mock dramatic gasp, "Ikora Rey, I am wounded. How dare you belittle me so." She shook her head and pulls out the hard copy profile, she whispered very low "I found this in one of my old mentor's journals, what's strange is that I found nothing in the archives."

Cayde examined the profile then thinks, "Cali-4 sounds oddly familiar, she's mentioned a few times in some of my journals and some in..." Ikora held his hand a bit, understanding what he is thinking about. Looking back at the screen, she looked through anything at this point.

 

Outside, Eris is in deep thought even though the Taken King and his son Crota is gone, but something stirs. Eris spoke thus having a small audience of guardians, (of no intention), "The darkness stirs, the one that makes the darkness stir move as smoke, sees the forsaken future, move through the night, through walls and yet serves the royals to no end." Guardians looked at each other with uncertainty, she spoke one last time. "The one changes shape like any of us right now."

 

 

In orbit, the Drifter's ship a float. Inside he walks to another room, looking up he smirked, "Well, if it ain't to my surprise that I got such a visit. Ha ha, how are you?" Wearing a beige collared coat with black armor underneath with dark brown, leather boots, brown-yellowish leather gloves with a large cuffs attached to the glove, the spurs clinked to the floor from time to time, a dirty beige scarf with a black eyepatch over her right eye leaving her good bright green eye, wearing her hood with her scarf wrapped around and the end of the scarf reaching her waist. Her hat was large in diameter with a few smiley face pins on her hat with a feather attached. The woman sat down, "Well I have been well, seems like your busy with the captured hive, cabal, fallen and vex. Hope I ain't bothering you." The Drifter laughed, "No you ain't, but kind of scared of you to be honest." She rolled her eye, "So does everyone but let's talk." 

"Alright, alright, alright, what do you like to talk about?"


	2. Escaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while, hope you enjoy.

-Somewhere on the Tangled Shore-

A few guardians snuck into this land to have a feel at....breaking the law so to say. The locals don't really take to kindly upon it's visitors, especially the outlaws on this land. Although they were pretty surprised to find the Hunter Vanguard incognito to gamble with the other outlaws of the land. 

Cayde gambled and drank, enjoying the nightlife before he had to return to the Tower. Cayde stopped and looked at the group of guardians, shock filled his face then went up to the group, spoke in a hushed voice, "What are you guys doing here?" The hunter responded, "We could ask the same to you." Cayde responded, "I am...patrolling the area and um...catching bad guys."

"And gambling while doing so?"

"I can catch bad guys quicker."

The hunter just frowned in confusion. Looking at the bar, the hunter sat down and started to drink. It was all in fun, a couple of bar fights with the fallen and hive. Suddenly everyone in that bar just stopped and froze. The titan from the small group stopped as well and looked. An exo woman with a metallic black finish with a white faded skull on her face with a yellow eye and a eye patch on her eye. Wearing only socks, black under armor pants and a black under armor long sleeved top. She looked around and had a red glow as she spoke, "Guess who's back from prison! Me! The amazing Cali-4! Although I wished the Drifter would see all of my glory from escaping."

Cayde looked at the group and spoke, "We need to get out of here, now." The others looked at him and left with him. Cali looked around and breathed in heavily, "Crap....I need my shit back." She walked out of the bar and mumbled to herself, "Traveler and Darkness knows that I can't be cool without my armor and shit, looking like crap while I be mean to everyone. It ain't fun, because you try to look serious but fail because you look like crap."

-At the Tower, in the middle of the afternoon- 

Cayde called in one of his most skilled hunter, Navi (an awoken), and his group. A human, female titan named Eden, an awoken, female warlock name San Fru, a human, male titan named Mark and lastly an awoken, female hunter Shiloh. He pulled them aside and whispered, "There's my favorite group, now then-"

Before he could continue, everyone got a notification on from Petra Venj, which was very unusual especially for a bounty at that.

Everyone read the bounty, for the first time the entire courtyard minus the ships, minus the ships flying in.

_Wanted: Hive God Escapee_

_Name: Cali-4_

_Description: an exo female with a painted skull on her face, missing her right eye, wears an under armor suit, does have a broken ghost following her around_

_Last seen: Mars_

_The Exo can be prone to violence, use caution while trying to take her down. Is known to kill guardians permanently and known to be shapeshift to someone else._

_Reward: 285,000 glimmer_

Everyone was in a craze to get that reward.

 

 

-Somewhere on Mars-

Cali walked through the deserts of Mars, looking around the area to enjoy some cookies. Snake-Eyes came out, glitching and twitching, he started to scan the cave and spoke in a gravely voice from the damage that was casted upon him, "Hive has infected the area that aren't yours." She groaned, "Clean up crew coming up." As she walked in and immediately charged with thrall, she started scatting a tune while murdering the hive in the area.

While the hive was being murdered she sang the words to 'Come and get your love'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy some bits and pieces.


End file.
